Act 2: The Stylish Combination
is the second episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Summary Takeru's new retainers show difficulties in adjusting to their new lives as Shinkenger as another Ayakashi attack forces them to learn the rules of their master. Plot After being summoned to serve Takeru as his vassals, Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha begin their transition into Shinkengers. However, while practicing their kanji to perfect their Modikara abilities, Chiaki shirks it off and has Ryunosuke and Mako start to question Takeru until Kotoha is nowhere to be found, finding her practice as reveals her reasons for becoming a vassal. When the Ayakashi Ootsumuji appears, the vassals deal with the Nanashi while Shinken Red fights Ootsumuji. But when the vassals took the blow meant for him, Shinken Red seem cold to Kotoha being heavily wounded as he runs after the Ayakashi. But when they learn their master was cold in order to save a little girl the monster was heading towards, the vassals fully realize their mission and join their master in executing the deathblow. But when Ootsumuji revives into a giant, the Shinkengers combine their Origami to form Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, after the vassals' own Oden combination attempt under Ryunosuke did not work. After dealing with the Ōnanashi summoned to hinder it, ShinkenOh slays Ootsumuji. After Ryunosuke apologizes for forsaking him and his combination blunder, he disciplines himself by standing underneath a water fountain as Takeru and the other vassals leave him behind. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Child: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Kame (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Saru (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, *'Key Title Kanji': 合 (Join; Combine, referring to the first Origami combination done in this episode) *On August 6, 2010, TV Asahi aired special editions of episodes 1 and 2 of Shinkenger with some previously unseen footage cut from the original airing of the two episodes, referring to these two episodes as . **Similarly, "Special Versions" of the last two episodes of previously aired on May 2nd and May 9th. *Footage from this episode, depicting the Shinkengers' fight against Ootsumuji, would be reused as part of the Narikiri Movie Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Special Curtain: The New Samurai Hero, which allowed young boys to insert themselves into the role of Shinken Red. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai, Act 2: The Stylish Combination, Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest and Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi